


迷羊

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 我说这是我的梦你们信吗





	迷羊

热风从纱窗的缝隙透进来，将整个房间变得又深又闷。  
迪巴拉有些烦躁，两个星期前与帕文争吵的场景经常在他的脑中回放。他心里明白，因为家庭条件的问题，帕文迫于压力很难与他相守，他终究要独自一个人带着雅克继续生活。想到这里，他忍不住看了看床上熟睡的孩子，内心瞬间安静许多。逃离是迪巴拉不得已的选择，他不愿意扰乱帕文的人生，也不希望帕文干涉自己的计划。休息站附近荒凉而冷清，不是适合居住的地方，但至少能他和雅克细水长流地存活。  
休息站唯一的灯熄灭，迪巴拉这才意识到时间不早了，他起身关掉灯，正想回到床上，身后就响起了激烈的撞门声。迪巴拉定了定神，赶忙将孩子推到墙角处，战战兢兢地解开门锁。门是被帕文用力推开的，愤怒的眼神对上了慌张的眼神。  
“以为藏得远我就找不到吗！！！”  
“安静点，别吵到雅克。”  
“为什么要跑。。。”  
“我们已经断绝关系了，我还要照顾雅克，请回吧。”  
“断绝关系？笑话！我没有亲口承认，你就别想逃走！”  
“是吗。现在承认也不是不可以。”  
“我要承认你属于我！”  
帕文拽住迪巴拉的胳膊将他梗抱起，不顾他的挣扎把他狠狠地扔到床上。雅克感受到巨大的动静，抬起手揉揉眼睛，又昏睡过去。  
“放开！！！唔！”  
帕文直接堵住迪巴拉的嘴，用力撬开他的贝齿，贴住口腔内壁吸吮。熟悉的舌头触到软腭，迪巴拉竟感到一丝恶心，他报复性地合上牙齿，在帕文的舌头咬出一道深深的伤口。  
“两个星期不见你学会咬人了？！原来我的舌头这么没有价值。”帕文被彻底激怒，他撕开迪巴拉的衣服，扑到对方的胸膛，一下一下地狠狠地咬住他的乳首。  
“啊！”钻心的疼痛让迪巴拉叫了出来，他忍受着帕文的攻击，抬起手吃力地抚过雅克的脸，“不要。。。不要了，会咬坏的。。。啊！！”  
乳首的边缘留下两道血印，帕文的舌尖舔过上嘴唇，心满意足地笑了。可他并不愿意就此罢休，转而将裤腰带甩到地上，等迪巴拉从疼痛中回过神，帕文已经整个人钻入他的被子中。  
“我不相信你愿意离开我！”  
帕文顺手扯掉迪巴拉的裤子，手指划过大腿内侧，开始在后穴处摆弄。Omega的敏感体质让迪巴拉败下阵来，他情不自禁地扭动起身体，被子上呈现出一道弯曲的轮廓，仿佛是正在蠕动的蛇。坚定的决心终究抵不过情欲，由于长期与帕文保持性爱关系，迪巴拉的甬道很快湿润起来，帕文的手指带出一些透明的液体，散发出冰葡萄酒的醇香。  
“你的身体已经替我承认了。”帕文露出挑衅的表情，还故意揉捏迪巴拉的分身。  
“呀。。。”  
一股滚烫的液体涌向下身，迪巴拉的额头渗出汗珠，他打心眼里厌恶自己的身体，厌恶Omega的特质，是这些东西将他变成了放荡的行尸走肉。  
“雅克。。。雅克还在睡。。。呀！！！”  
帕文早已急不可耐地进入迪巴拉的身体中，他的动作丝毫不温柔，整个过程如同在施行那种被称作二人锯的刑罚，随时都有可能将迪巴拉撕裂成两部分。  
“很好呀，叫雅克提前明白他是如何来到这个世界的。”  
龟头在最薄弱的部位摩擦，帕文每动一下都能让迪巴拉的身体仿佛被电击过一样浑身颤抖。雅克朦胧地睁开眼睛，他的小手轻轻触碰着迪巴拉的右肩。  
“papa？怎么回事？是有人进来了吗？”  
雅克的说话声让迪巴拉感到紧张，他很想平静地给孩子解释清楚，可长时间的操弄早已搞得他意识模糊。  
“没事。。。啊！你，啊！！你继续睡。。。听话。”  
“干嘛不让雅克知道？”帕文挑逗着对方分身的顶端，舌头也不停歇地侵犯起对方的锁骨，接吻时留下的伤口不断渗出血，把舔舐过锁骨都带着淡淡的血红色。  
“刷！”迪巴拉在长时间的折磨下再次缴械，他的腿根总能蹭到床单上湿润的液体，记不清是自己何时留下的。  
帕文不肯就此作罢，他将被子掀开以便将对方的赤裸的肉体尽收眼底，然后整个人跪在床上，逼迫迪巴拉跨坐在自己的腰间两眼直直地望着自己。新一轮的动作开始，迪巴拉的头垂下去，帕文捏住他的下巴，强迫他打起精神，同时朝更深的部位撞击。  
“哈！！”帕文捅向了生殖腔，迪巴拉瞬间觉察到了问题的严重性。他们的关系已然降到冰点，一旦他再度怀孕后果将无法想象，他拼命推开帕文的身体，可惜他早已没有了力气。大量的液体一时间全部挤入生殖腔内，灼热的感觉让迪巴拉控制不住地发出呻吟。  
“克里斯蒂。。。不可以。。。现在不可以。。。”  
帕文这才意识到自己刚才的所作所为，他赶忙把迪巴拉放倒在床上，望着对方被精液撑得微微隆起的腹部陷入沉思。迪巴拉有些失神，他拖着疲惫的身体大口大口地喘息粗气，眼神还留恋着重新进入梦乡的雅克。  
“保罗，不要离开我好不好？”他轻轻啄着迪巴拉的脸颊，恢复了往日的温柔和小心翼翼。  
“克里斯蒂。。。你会照顾好第二个孩子吗？”


End file.
